


When We Met

by barrenD



Category: Mononoke, Mushishi, モノノ怪, 怪化猫, 虫师, 蟲師
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrenD/pseuds/barrenD
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The Endless Rain

山中某村深处，青苔满径，人迹罕至。步行良久，见一草庵，门庭破败似无人居。阏伽棚上，却有折下未久的紫色桔梗花。

深秋之雨入骨冷冽。而草庵檐下，尚可避雨。

“打扰咯。”银古身披外衣走近，草庵檐下已有一人独坐。

“嗯。”独坐的男子尖耳、紫色双瞳、双眼绘有红色妆纹。

“这雨不知道要下到什么时候，连路都看不清了。”银古也在旁坐下，燃了一根虫烟。瞥见男子身后的大箱子，问：“你是商人吗？”

“小生只是个卖药的。”卖药郎语速缓慢。

“原来是同行。”银古吐出烟圈，笑。“要是卖食物就好了，我带的已经完全没法吃了。”

卖药郎指了指草庵的庭院，此中有一株不知名大树，果实累累。

银古叼着虫烟，“呀嘞呀嘞，好久没翻过别人家的院墙了。”

话音刚落，草庵门开。门内，一妙龄女子身着黑色僧衣，头戴黑色布巾。

“两位施主，请入内避雨吧。”僧尼的声音如风般温柔，传到了银古和卖药郎耳中。

“打扰了。”

接过僧尼递过的红色果子，银古道谢。“您一人独居于此深山中吗？”

“这世间，就算过了百年也毫无新鲜事。不若在此处虔心礼佛，消除心中烦愁。”解释完后僧尼双手合十，示意不扰二人清净。“二位施主，请自便。”

窗外，夜色笼罩，无光。雨落绵绵不绝，不知何时尽。

“年华正盛，就自愿常伴青灯古佛了吗。”一身黑衣的僧尼皮肤雪白娇嫩，身姿曼妙，有一双美目，美目中透出悠远宁静的光。银古咬了一口手中的果子，有些酸涩。一旁的卖药郎面无表情，坐姿板正，一口一口咀嚼果实，而后慢慢咽下。

银古看着卖药郎的一脸平静疑惑道：“你的果子不酸吗？”

“在下觉得味道正好。”卖药郎语气礼貌而疏离。

银古悻悻，“哦。”

两人相顾无言时，一男子，踏夜而来。携一路潮气，破满室宁静。

“施主请将蓑笠交予我，先入内烤火暖身吧。”僧尼取过男子湿透的蓑笠一旁挂起。

男子跛足，拉开门。

三人对望，俱是一愣。

跛足男先向银古和药郎开口：“二位来得这么早，也是为了此事吗？”

卖药郎语气和缓：“小生不过是一个平平无奇的卖药郎，在此避雨而已。”

银古漫不经心咬了一口微涩的红果，囫囵咽下。“我和他一样，是他的同行。”

跛足男瘸着落座于火堆旁，“大家都是男人，男子汉大丈夫敢作敢当，既然都来了有什么好遮遮掩掩的！”

“哦？”药郎语气似疑惑，似轻蔑。

“大哥，我们都是偶然路过此地的路人，因为无处避雨才来了这草庵。既然您是专程过来，敢问是何缘由？”银古放下果核，又燃了一根烟。

男子恼羞，“你一个男人却着女子装扮！”瞪出的眼珠从药郎划到银古，“你只有一只独眼！怎么？不和我一样都是残疾吗？！”

银古悄悄瞟了一眼握着剑柄，波澜不惊的药郎，而后慢吞吞吐烟，不怒，反笑。“难道这位隐居的僧尼是位神医，能为大哥医治腿疾吗？”

跛足男总算稍稍息怒，“你们这些卖药的果然只懂些治外伤的皮毛，这庵里的僧尼可是能抚平我们这种男人内心伤疤的仙姑。”

药郎虚心受教，“确实如此，小生不过是个卖药的，只能治病，却救不了人心。”

人心之苦，苦于求不得。

“想必这位僧尼独居在此礼佛，早已修得晓人心、知常理。”银古试探。

“仙姑当然善良通透。我这个残废曾经也是有过相好的，可我腿残疾之后，难以靠耕地维持家计。她便听从父母之命另嫁他人了。因为这幅身体，没有哪家姑娘愿意跟我好。作为男人，真得是非常失败的一生。直到某天一名乞丐告知了我仙姑的居所，我才知道原来我这么孤苦活着的人也能获得机会通往极乐世界。真是佛祖保佑！”跛足男越说越激动。

银古了然：“原来如此，大哥是再次来找僧尼帮忙纾解的。不过佛祖大概不会保佑这种事情吧。”

“仙姑是在渡我！是在救我度过苦难！佛祖自然会保佑我们。”跛足男挥动手臂，口水四溅。

银古作出让男人冷静的手势，“大哥，大哥，我只是个普通卖药的，对佛理一窍不通。你说得有道理，僧尼也算施善于你。”

药郎事不关己缓缓开口：“世上最惑人心者，不过于色欲也。而世人愚妄，把欲望视为救赎。”

跛足男卷起衣袖，作势大吼：“喂！娘娘腔，你信不信我当着佛像的面揍你！”

“大哥，别太激动啦。”银古起身拉架，“他好像在自言自语。你看，他盯着火堆又没看你，谁知道在说谁呢。消消气，消消气，我们只是路过避雨的，不会打扰你做想做的事。”

跛足男总算作罢，草庵重返寂静，只余无尽雨声。

夜深，银古和药郎正熟睡。

一声凄厉惨叫划破雨夜。

“救命啊！”

“救命啊！救命啊！妖怪啊！你别过来！”跛足男的声音从另一间屋子传来。

银古似醒非醒间起身，忙慌披起外衣，往外屋跑去。药郎紧随其后，衣着妥善，步履缓沉。

银古甫一开门，却见瘫坐在地的跛足男，衣衫不整，狼狈不堪。一女子跪在跛足男身侧，背对他们。黑发垂肩，裸背雪白，黑色僧衣团成一簇扔在脚旁。

跛足男见银古、药郎二人先后而至，仿若盼得救星降世，颤抖着身体朝他们磕绊着奔来。“卖药的，救救我！快带我离开这里！”

银古闪躲不及，“喂，大哥。”

在跛足男一头扎进银古怀里之前，他的头先撞上了一样硬物，重重一响。随即，倒地，人事不省。

银古低头，他胸前横着一把长着物怪脸的剑，手持此剑的药郎正在他身侧，冷冷凝视着沐浴在黑暗中格外显眼的冰雪肌肤。

缘是，这跛足男的豆腐脑撞上了药郎的石头退魔剑。

银古向着药郎比了个大拇指：“同行，你出手真快。”

“打扰二位施主清梦，真是罪过。”清冷的女声在屋内响起，僧尼依旧背对二人。“更深露重，请施主回屋歇息吧。”

银古蹲下，将面朝地的跛足男翻正，“尼御前能告知我们刚刚发生何事了吗？”

僧尼的薄唇轻启：“妾身为不洁之身，又衣着不体，施主还是不要再靠近了。”

药郎顿足，跪坐，燃灯。光映四壁，驱一室寒色。薰香缭绕，显非匆忙焚燃。缓缓开口：“若是男子皆可，为何羞于用真面目见我二人？”

银古：啊？？？我不是我没有我不好色啊。

“我们等您整理好衣服再谈。”银古说完，轻轻扯了扯药郎的衣袂，示意出屋回避。

“你们不怕？”僧尼低声叹息，“我早跟他说过，在佛祖面前行这档子事不甚敬畏，不可睁眼。可他在中途色欲迷心，按捺不住，这才……受了惊。”

惑于色欲者，贪念妄生。

“我叫银古，是个虫师。因为这工作，大多数现象我都能接受。”银古解释，然后看向跪坐的药郎，“这位……”

“我对你的形很感兴趣。”药郎的妆面在光的映照下，更显肃穆。

僧尼不再犹豫，捡起脚边的僧衣披上穿好，转过身来。

不见妙龄僧尼，只见花甲老妪。

纵横的沟壑纹路布在僧尼的脸上，“男人皆爱光泽丰凝的貌美女人。老丑之貌，视为不堪。”

而容颜美丑迅速变换，疾急衰老者，被跛足男视如妖物。

药郎气定神闲，“确实如此，男人总难自持女子美色之惑。可你已经不是人了，不是，吗？”

银古闻此言，叼着虫烟的手微微一顿。而僧尼淡淡：“妾身已二百岁有余，若人寿最长不过百年，自是算不得。”

“倒是坦然。”药郎嘴角微扬，但言辞犀利：“既轻抛贞洁，自荐枕席诱男子相合，又何必遁入空门，隐居深山，岂不自相矛盾？”

“妾身游女出身，幼时委身于许多无钱无势的男人，仅仅是为了生计。有时为了一条鱼，有时为了一件新衣，早已对此事习以为常，何来轻贱自身的说法？生来本就是无人在意的贱命一条。”老妪的眼里满是厌离，“谁曾想这条贱命竟然没有终结之日。”提及此，竟有些泫然欲泣。“妾身早对于尘世无所眷念，所以躲进深山避世。可若是有人找到这草庵寻求帮助，无论是何种人，无论是何要求，妾身也从不婉拒。”

银古细心聆听时眉头微颦，但并不计较僧尼助人之事详细，“尼御前的家里人也有长寿之人吗？”

“妾身父母早亡，也从未听说家中亲戚有活过百岁之人。”

银古叼着的虫烟袅袅，“如此看来，尼御前长寿的原因事发偶然，或许和曾经吃过的某种食物有关。”他瞄了瞄药郎板正的坐姿，似是在耐心倾听，于是继续道：“我曾看过一处记载，吃过人鱼肉的人会被寄生上某种虫，从而长生不老。不知尼御前是否曾吃过这难得一见的人鱼肉？”

老妪回想了片刻，“曾有一男子以鱼肉为报酬，确实是妾身至今再也未尝过的鲜美滋味。”

“那或许就是了。”

老妪突然额头贴地俯身行礼，言辞恳切：“银古大人，您既然能找到妾身长生不老的缘由，可否助妾身摆脱这长生之苦？”

蜉蝣朝生夕死，夏蝉不知春秋，世间唯人寿多而已。于是春秋反复更迭，朝夕无穷无尽。

深秋夜雨于院外淅淅沥沥。若一游人偶遇深山秋雨，初时颇觉意趣盎然。但落雨无歇，入夜，更显长夜寒凉，逸兴遂不再。

若是这雨永无停歇之日，又当如何？

“尼御前不必如此。”银古赶快将僧尼扶起。“据记载，这虫大概寄存于颈项和后脑之间。但是并没有成文的破解之法，我也是第一次遇见这种情况，只能尽全力一试，为您驱虫。”

僧尼再次伏地，泪珠滚落，声音中裹满沧桑：“我这悲苦的一生或许能在此终结了。”起身，已是眼眶通红。“银古大人，感激不尽。”

药郎不徐不疾，拿出烟杆。

“同行，能帮我一起把大哥移出这间房吗？万一他一会儿醒来，看到什么不能理解的事，怕是要吓疯。”银古凑近，礼貌询问。

“不必担忧”，药郎手指修长，左手持烟杆，右手两指指向跛足男双目。一道画着红色符文的绷带随即绕上跛足男双眼。“不会醒来。”

“多谢。不过你不回去睡觉吗？”银古问。

“小生留下或许能帮上些忙。”

“嗯。”银古点点头，表示默许。

僧尼盘腿，合掌，闭眼。

银古从背箱中取出一根极细且尖的长针，小心谨慎地扎入僧尼的后颈处。

等针小半没进僧尼脖颈，僧尼却突然睁开双眼。

那是一双燃着青色磷光的眸子。

银古一愣。

“继续。”药郎的声音从后面传来，低沉有力。

银古莫名信服，不敢松懈。

只见僧尼的脊椎以不可思议的角度弯曲起来，而后身体急速枯萎。皱纹迅速从脸部、脖颈、扩散至全身皮肤。

僧尼浑身痉挛，发出痛苦的叫喊。然而一开口，嘴里也飘散出诡异的磷火，竟像要吃人一般。

庭中雨音不断，屋内虫声如泣。

“你知道是什么原因吗？”银古按住没入大半的细针，转头。

“此女子已被妖物附身。”药郎手持退魔剑起身。

“什么？什么妖物？”银古茫然。

药郎一手握住剑鞘，另一手抓住剑柄。“如你所说，食人鱼肉者长生不老。除此之外，岁月定会积攒在她的身体里，使她不能成孕。可她恰好又是游女出身，接受了无数男人的元阳之液。这些无法出生的孩子们，随着年岁堆积，在体内聚成了妖物。”

“那现在应该怎么办？”

“既然形、真、理皆现，吾可拔剑。”

当银古的细针彻底没入僧尼身体时，一条泛着幽幽绿光的巨大黑蛇骤现。

小金一剑斩下，黑蛇一分为二。

僧尼的全身皱纹于足部开始逐渐消失，复归冰肌玉骨，姿容秀美如初，只是眼中有化不开的忧郁。

次日，秋阳高升。

跛足男先行告辞，“昨夜这觉睡得真踏实！一夜无梦。卖药的，你的助眠香还真是不错，便宜卖我点！”

药郎慢悠悠打开药箱翻找。

“不过这大早上的脑袋突然有点痛，你那儿有没有治头疼的药？也给我点。”

药郎有求必应：“悉听尊便。”

银古正和僧尼话别，“既已了结，尼御前不妨放下过去。”

僧尼双手合十，“昨夜于妾身，可谓新生。”

“因为这份职业，我总是在外旅行。虽然并没有什么明确的目的，但旅途也总有趣事发生。”银古微笑。

僧尼也浅笑回应：“以前礼佛之心不诚，遂浊气蒙心。妾身日后当虔心读经诵佛，试求佛祖保佑银古大人的旅程平安顺意。”

银古再不多劝，“尼御前保重。”

“银古大人也是。”

草庵门口，跛足男拿着药心满意足离去后，药郎把打开的药箱合好。

“哟，同行你也下山吗？”银古插着口袋走出来。

“嗯。”药郎背上药箱。

“那就同行一段吧？”

“也好。”

一白发独眼男子和一着红纹妆面男子双双背着药箱，一前一后，踏过满径青苔，于山下行去。

完。


	2. Mask（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story of "The Endless Rain"

二人同行，不知前路如何。无人语，却悠然自如，仿若熟识许久，知交多年。

林深，草木蒙茏，时有鸟鸣，悦耳更甚于丝竹。

不远处黄花璨璨，生机盎然。银古随意一指，“此花治赤眼，障膜，胬肉，聤耳，腹痛，结热……”

药郎望着满目金黄，接话：“孕妇产前后诸疾，催生，落胞，血运。”

“果然是同行。”银古微笑着缓缓吐出烟圈，“女郎虽适宜观赏又可入药，却有个凄怨的传说。有女子因爱人变心投河，投河时身着黄衣，衣物腐朽于泥土中，化为此花。”

“传说而已。”药郎的音调依旧清冷，“能化花者不应为衣物。”

“是啊。”银古听闻此话，心下了然，“同行言之有理，寻常衣物怎可化花。”

衣物上附着的是女子不散的哀怨。

银古和药郎步履不停，水声渐近，竟行至河畔。一木桥横跨河岸，桥身腐朽，桥面木板摇摇欲坠。

银古忍笑，“同行，你说我俩谁的运气好？刚好一脚就踩空掉入河中。”

药郎侧头看了一眼银古，“小生运气不佳。”

“那就看看谁的运气更差吧。”银古嘴角微扬不减，率先迈上木桥。

天清气朗，草木清香缭绕，周身浴在漫山青翠之中，着实神清气爽。

微风撩起银古的银白短发，青年微微眯眼，步履悠闲。前方危险于他，不甚在意。无惧，也无犹疑。仿若他初次踏上旅程的那天，即便路途艰险，也再无可回头。于是，走便走，无恐惧、无悲伤、亦无懊恼。

药郎随之上桥，风中送入银古耳中一声清浅的“好”。

药郎银古二人从桥西东行，始于日昳，日铺时分却仍在桥上。无人因桥面破败掉入水中，但陷入迷途，再分不出西东。

每当二人行至东头桥畔，下一步却又踏回西头桥段。桥下，河水潺潺，映出天边浮云。太阳悄然隐没，河水倒映橙光，二人才惊觉在同一处耽误良久。

四周景物并无变化，树木林立，野花遍地。

银古开口：“我们下桥，绕路而行，可好？”药郎沉默以示赞同。

谁想，事事不尽如人意。由西头桥畔下桥，踏出一步，竟立于东头桥畔。

银古药郎数次往返，结果皆无不同。

“同行，我们好像被困在此桥上了。”银古抱臂，翡翠瞳仁映出清澈的河流。

“哦~，有趣。”药郎微微挑眉，倒也不恼。

远处，树木葱茏，却可望而不可即。

银古抬手摸了摸下巴，而后望向药郎，“跳吗？”

既然此路不通，不如另辟蹊径。

“今天咱俩是非得落一次水了。”银古故作惋惜。

药郎颔首，“小生一贯运气不佳。”

“山涧泅水倒也别有一番意趣嘛。”行旅在外，本就意外丛生。正因意外，世间方有诸多趣致。

语毕，银古一跃而下。

清且浅的水，却突然仿若深不见底。银古沉入河中，水迅速淹过其头顶。

落于水中，却似坠入虚空。重力俱消，身如轻羽，缓缓下落。

银古起身，拍落身上的泥土。“同行，这泥土松软，屁股倒是一点没摔疼。”药郎面容沉静，对四周环境一番打量。

此地晦暗，月光稀薄，远处似有耕地作物横列。脚下已无河流浅滩，左右也无茂密森林，前面坐落数户矮屋，格局颇像山间村落。俯仰间，竟天地置换。

“我上前去打听一下。”银古对药郎示意自己上前探路，“那边看起来有人居住。”

未走两步，不知从何处窜出一身着礼服的女子，伸手将银古拦下。女子礼服表层袭色經青緯黃，里层染缃色，裹秋日悠扬气韵。衣服虽美，却不见女子样貌如何。

女子整张脸被能面覆盖。能面上，表情无喜无怒无哀无乐，阴森不定，不好相与。若是人脸的表情严肃如斯，见者该作何感想？  
女子声音清脆婉转：“阁下二人是要前去吗？”

银古施礼，“不知可否带路？”

女子从袖中掏出两个和她脸上一模一样的能面，分别递向药郎和银古。“奴可为二位带路，但请先带上面具。”

“为何？”药郎并不接下能面。

银古接过和女子脸上毫无不同的能面，试探着问：“他可以勉强算带了面具吧？”而后指了指自己的下眼睑和鼻梁。

“不好意思，阁下只有带上奴手中的面具，奴才能为您带路。”女子的声音虽然脆生生，语气却很坚决。

“走吧。”药郎手指纤长，将能面覆于脸上。

女子引路，药郎银古覆能面随行百步，视野遂开朗。此际，月色青苍，群树杂立。月悬于树上，清影笼地，望之宁静悠然。

夜静更深，无灯火，人俱入梦。

停至一户门前。玉垣围绕，庭草杂乱未修，麻苎悬于榊枝上，自然清雅。女子推门，引银古药郎二人入内室，“天色已晚，阁下二位可在此处休息。”

“同行，这屋子外面看着有些像神社。”银古打量着四周景色。

“嗯。”药郎表示赞同。

“此处是奴的栖身之所，室内还算宽敞，二位可以安心歇下。”女子跪下燃灯，而后回身向银古药郎二人解释，佩着能面的一张脸似笑非笑。

银古放下身后背箱，“有劳小姐了，还没问小姐如何称呼。”

“京子。阁下不介意，唤我京子便可。”

“京子小姐，叨扰了。”

“夜已深，阁下二位好好休息。”语毕，京子深深朝二人施了一礼，退出房间，留下银古药郎两人在内室休息。

银古席地而坐，将能面揭下，问药郎道：“此处无外人，摘下面具透透气？”

听闻此话，药郎戴着能面缓缓转头望向银古。银古讪笑：“咱们是同行嘛。”

而且还是偶然相遇，却同行一路的旅伴。

药郎没作声，京子的声音却隔着障子悠悠传来，“刚刚忘了提醒二位阁下，在此处起居必须时刻佩戴能面。”

银古汗毛倒立，唰地抓起能面覆于脸上，动作毫不拖泥带水。

“二位好梦。”京子此话音落，门外重归静谧。烛火熄，无风动，也无虫鸣。

“你的能面好像在嘲讽我。”确认京子不会再发出动静，银古小声对药郎抱怨道。

“嗯。”药郎将药箱横置，当作枕头。

“嗯？”

“我的能面好像在嘲讽你。”药郎一字一句复述了一遍银古的话。

银古笑得愉悦，坦然躺平，双手置于后脑下。“不知明早这村子又会是何种景象？”

“明日景象，须得佩上面具才能看清。”药郎语气毫无起伏，银古听着却忍俊不禁，“是，多谢提醒。”

窗外月光皎洁，放松之后，困意袭来。  
“睡了。”  
“嗯。”

万籁俱静，一夜无梦。

To be continue


	3. Mask(2)

次日，秋阳东升，驱前夜寒气。秋高气爽，窗外有鸣雁飞过。

银古打了个哈欠，坐起。“早啊~。”

“早。”药郎已坐于窗前，一手抬起窗格。

“今天是个好天气。”银古伸着懒腰，也靠近窗椽向外探去。“阳光真好。”

山中多雨，晴日自是难得。

京子的扣门声适时响起，打断了日光浴的氛围：“阁下二位已经起了吗？”

银古应声后，京子双手奉食案而入。“这是二位的朝食，请慢用。”

银古问：“还要戴着面具吃吗？这样太不方便了。”

“这是此地的习俗，请二位理解。在我屋内吃饭不便，可将面具稍稍揭起，出了这间屋子，切记万万不可将面具摘下。”

“为何？”药郎的声音冷静而克制。“我们也需要知道理由才好配合嘛。”银古帮腔附和。

京子俯身行稽首大礼，语气悲怆：“稍有不慎，终将铸成大祸。奴请求二位阁下，不要摘下能面。”

药郎深深看了一眼面前稽首的女子，而后移开了目光。

“要是二位不愿，奴就在这里长跪不起。”说着复扣头在地，大有宁肯自伤也不罢休的气势。

银古观药郎，心知其态度，对京子道：“京子小姐，不必如此。我们会一直戴着面具的。”

京子听闻此话，又是重重一扣，“感激不尽。”遂离去。

清粥两碗温热，盛于粗陶杯皿中。渍菜四碟，均是山间野蔬所制。野蔬带着山野清香，入口鲜甜脆嫩，佐以温润甜美的大米粥，令人回味悠长。

银古食欲大开，端碗喝粥。药郎也佐着鲜香的渍菜，小口啜饮清粥。久违的朝食温柔地安慰着旅人精疲力竭的肠胃。

饱食后，银古药郎二人出屋走动。

白日与黑夜景致迥然不同，生机盎然。

秋风微凉，萩下叶色转黄，不远处有农人收割作物。银杏杂立，金黄随风落，落叶缤纷。树下，数小儿嬉游，银铃声渐近。

一小儿乐极生悲，被石子绊倒在地，银古去扶。孩子抬头，向银古道谢。

小儿脸上看不出丝毫感激表情，只有挂着一张能面，似笑非笑，似哭非哭。和银古脸上的能面，毫无二致。

望过去，所有玩闹的孩子脸上都带着一模一样的面具。

一瞬间，银古好像明白了京子要他们佩戴面具的理由。他转头看药郎，却不能看到药郎面具下的表情。

药郎前行数步，透过能面望向银古看来的方向。

“哦，面之村。”语调不惊不惧，似乎饶有兴致。

“可我比较喜欢吃米诶。”银古直起腰板，行至药郎身侧小声嘀咕。声音在能面的掩护下，稍显促狭。

“你早上喝粥的样子确实是言行一致。”药郎给予肯定。

“哈？”银古挠了挠后脑勺，“我那是饿了。”回想药郎无时无刻优雅地饮食，银古问：“同行，你喜欢吃什么？”

“小生什么都吃。”

又好像什么都不喜。

“行旅在外，热食并不常有。既落脚于这面之村，不若随意吃些好的。吃饱喝足了赶路劲头更足。”

“银古桑，你一直很乐观。”药郎并不谈自身喜好，转而夸赞银古。

随手接住一片随风飘落的银杏叶，银古道：“嘛，我觉得这面之村还挺不错的，没有虫。”双手抱于脑后，银古步伐也慵懒起来。“感觉在这儿住个数月也不会有什么麻烦。”

从跳河至今，银古着实没再燃过虫烟。

“不过说到乐观，同行，你遇事比我更气定神闲哟。”说完，把手中的黄叶吹向空中。黄叶翻飞，似旋舞之蝶。“吾等卖药行当之范，可以归你。”

“小生不才。”药郎轻抚能面。

“在这里我倒是失业了。没有虫，也就没有除虫的必要了。”不知是否佩戴能面的缘故，银古的声音闷闷的，听不出悲喜。

药郎银古二人并肩，且行且闲话。遂走远。

身后，数小儿复归嬉闹，唱起和歌：

“旅人の袖吹きかへす秋風に夕日さびしき山のかけはし。”

“在这里我倒是失业了。没有虫，也就没有除虫的必要了。”

“虫，是什么？”药郎偏头，望向银古。虽能面覆脸，却仿若能看见面具下的深幽紫瞳。

银古坦然：“虫嘛，大概是一种近乎生命本源的物质，常常出现在人类身边，却不能被人看见。偶尔会给人带来些不必要的麻烦。研究虫，解决虫带来麻烦事的人，就是虫师。”

“虫豸？”

“不同的虫有不同存在于这世间的方式。有些虫有奔向死亡的本能，比如水蛊。有些虫以吞噬声音为生，比如呍。如果呍寄生于人耳内，会导致人失聪。但是虫本身并没有害人的念头，它们只是凭借各自的本能生存在这世界上罢了。”

“于你来说，虫无善恶。”药郎并未用问句，语带肯定。

“是。”银古的语气淡然却坚定。

“同行，你既然知道了虫是什么。我问问什么是物怪也不过分吧？”

“虽然你以为虫无善恶，人却会将其分善恶。呍能使人失聪，人就视其为必除之祸，对否？”

“嗯……是这个说法。”

“物怪，藏于人心中。”药郎也不隐瞒，言简意赅。

银古却心领神会，“那么同行，你永远不会失业了。”

人心生恶鬼。有人，就会有物怪。

“我们是一样的。”药郎淡淡道。

一样无栖居之所，无故里亲族，

一样无法成为普通的人，过平凡的生活。

“回家吃饭了！”在外嬉游的小孩儿这时被父母纷纷喊回家门。漫步山村许久，已是晌午。

“我们也回去吃饭吧，京子小姐应该备好饭菜了。”银古对药郎温柔道。

“好。”

“我们”一词有特殊之魔力。忽闻，竟似兄弟又或挚友二人远行后，结伴归家。家有热菜汤饭等候，倍感欣慰。

京子跪在门口相迎。“二位回来了，京子已为二位备好午食。”

“有劳京子小姐了。”

烤鱼、山野时蔬、梅子饭。鱼外焦里嫩，梅子饭咸酸味鲜。银古食欲大开，饭后又吃了两个柿子。然后心满意足地摸向圆鼓鼓的肚子。“啊~~好饱。”

“银古大人对朝食和午食都满意吗？”京子一边收拾碗碟一边询问。

“京子小姐的手艺真的很好，多谢招待。”

京子的能面一瞬露出了笑面表情，但仔细看过去又毫无变化。

“二位出去逛了一圈，感觉可好？”京子继续问。

“不错。”这次却是药郎先答。

银古看了一眼药郎，补充道：“银杏林明艳动人，村民怡然自乐，是个好地方。”

“那二位不若留下来多住两天？”

药郎不理京子所问，转而问银古：“银古桑，没有虫你习惯吗？”

银古一愣，“我好像有记忆以来就生活在有虫的世界了，还从没想过没有虫会如何。”

没有虫，四处漂泊流浪的虫师是否可以安居娶妻，子孙绕膝？

银古一贯无表情的脸上，神情有些松动。只不过能面覆于上，不能被外人所查。

如果真的不再有虫，失去十岁前所有记忆的银古是会找到真正的安乐，还是会失去人生的意义？

“这事……还真不好说啊。”银古放慢了摸饱胀腹部的动作。

“你可愿试一次？”药郎问。

“哈？”银古一时没反应过来。“同行，你……”

“我们可以在此处多修整几日。”药郎接话。

“同行，你也觉得京子小姐善烹吧。”银古把头凑过去，压低声音，“要不你怎么也愿意留下来？”

“小生并无急事，在何处停留皆无差别。”药郎口齿清晰，语调如常。“银古桑若想证道，小生愿意在旁见证。”

“二位大可放心住下，京子会侍奉二位的起居饮食。今日有祭祀盛典，不若乘兴观赏一番，还是颇有意趣的。”京子顺势诚邀。

“那就却之不恭了，京子小姐。”银古不再多虑，答应下来。

等京子离开房间，银古在榻榻米上滩成一滩懒懒散散地问药郎：“同行，如果数日后我做出了决定，选择不离开此地了，那时你会如何打算？”

“呀嘞呀嘞，银古桑，你会真心选择留下吗？”

避重就轻。

“难道你就没有一刻想过停下？”银古用手撑起身子反问药郎。

“小生或许曾经想过吧，记不清了。”

“同行，你是不是觉得我好糊弄？”都能想到能面下，银古的面瘫表情。

“小生不敢。”药郎摆出恭顺的样子。

“不过，我相信你说的，每一个字。”银古语气突然认真：“因为吸引虫的体质，我不能在一个地方停留太久。时间长了，也就习惯这样的生活了。已经不记得当初有没有为此苦恼过，也记不太清留念过什么地方。现在却是有个好机会思考一下了。”

“小生也觉得机不可失。”药郎听银古的自白听得认真。

“同行，和你同行一路收获匪浅。等到筵席散之那日，一定有些遗憾。不过嘛，我会尊重你的选择。”银古似乎微微叹息。

“小生与银古桑一路同行，并不觉有任何遗憾。”

“そうですね。”银古听闻，豁然开朗。

屋外，秋风过，落叶缤纷。


	4. Mask(3)

离祭神仪式尚早，几名村夫着法披抬神座在村中巡游。此村祭神为高山龙神，神座有二，一为温和面，另一为暴怒面。龙神若降怒，山村则颗粒不收。村民于秋日祭神，除感恩高山龙神庇佑，也求来年风调雨顺，五谷丰登。

有村妇领着孩子带着自己扎的龙头从银古药郎前走过。原来，药郎和银古确实借居于神社之后。村民轻摇垂于正殿门前之粗绳，挂于绳上的铃铛发出清脆铃音。而后，村民双手合十鞠躬，虔诚对神说出内心所愿，便放下纳奉。此时，京子由内室出，已着巫女服饰，一丝不苟。她对低首合十的村民，轻念祝祷之词：“吾等同祈愿岁稔年丰，辟邪消灾。遇喜悲之事，无生怨恚，皆怀感恩……”

纳奉仪式肃穆安静。银古悄声对药郎：“同行，我们就不打扰京子小姐认真工作了，出去转转吧。”

“嗯。”

村民皆陆续出门。不远处，几名年龄迥异的小孩兴奋地跟在一成年男子身后，男子手提木桶，木桶盛满清水。男子一边跑，一边另一手拿一把青竹沾水洒向抬轿众村夫。京子之前对药郎和银古解释过，撒山涧清水意欲清除晦气。有一群小孩子们跟在此男子身后，一边效仿，一边嬉笑。午后山村生机弥漫，热闹非凡。

银古悠闲地挪着脚步从旁走过，身上也沾到了四撒的清水。银古抿嘴一笑，终于有幸沾染上些许人间烟火。

“欧尼酱，一起玩啊！”银古的手中被塞进一把青竹，只到他大腿的小孩拉住了银古的上衣下摆，热情地拉银古入伙。“可以给你带来一年的好运哦。”

银古看了看佩着能面的小不点，又转头看药郎：“同行，一起呗。”

药郎没有马上接受银古的邀请，也没有马上拒绝。刚刚与这群疯闹人群擦肩而过的瞬间，他忽然听见了这群人对抬着的神座一字一句的诅咒，小孩子们手里拿着的不是竹枝和水桶，而是石头。他们用石头疯狂砸向神座，神座那头传来压抑的惨叫。

什么？

药郎回看银古，只见银古温柔地把青竹递到他面前，“这位大哥哥，随便拒绝小朋友的邀请真的很残忍哦。”

药郎接过银古手中的青竹，刚才瞬间出现的场景也在一瞬散去，不复存在。整个山村都洋溢着喜悦和生机勃发。孩子们的笑声和秋天的银杏叶一样，是金色的。

药郎银古遂加入。银古手持青竹竹枝，蘸水挥臂。水落，溅起一地笑声。

“哈哈哈哈，戴紫色头巾的欧尼酱，你也一起玩嘛。”“一起嘛，一起嘛。”垂髫小儿生性喜动，见药郎事不关己之状，便拽住他的衣袖，将其手中的青竹枝直接浸入木桶的清水中。银古轻言劝解：“同行，你要真心不喜欢这秋祭游戏，向我随便意思一下就好。机会难得，我很想要同行的祝福呢。”

身边人群喧嚣，而银古持青竹枝静立等待，也不催促。

药郎凝视银古能面，仿若看到银古淡然神情下的真挚。

“如你所愿。”药郎捻浸水青竹，向银古轻挥衣袖。银古左手放于裤袋中，微微仰头。

清水洒落，小儿皆欢呼雀跃：“下雨了！下雨了！”

旧传四喜之二，无非：

久旱逢甘霖，

他乡遇故知。

日头渐西，人群渐聚，秋祭巡礼方始。村夫抬开道神，行于队列最前，两侧有随侍撒盐，为洁净污秽，去祸除邪。最大神座为暴怒面，被置于牛车上，紧跟开道神。暴怒神座两侧均有巫女跟从在后，巫女着盛装，佩能面，手持神楽铃，随队列边行边舞。村民们蜂拥聚集，互相推搡，争相上前观览巡游队列。

场面热烈，银古药郎被村民们推挤至人群最前。银古药郎不似村野之辈热衷观览，意态悠闲。银古伸手拽住药郎的药箱肩带，“同行，别走散了。”

巡礼巫女皆着白衣绯袴从药郎银古眼前走过，不见袭色緯黃。想来，京子从未着白衣。

“京子小姐好像不在祭神队列中。”“嗯。”

至日暮，祭典落，牛车离去，人群不散。村民老者领头唱起杂口流，歌咏高山、明月、雨水、丰收。老者音色苍哑，杂口流曲调古朴。山野樵夫生活琐事，一经入歌朗咏，便别有况味。药郎银古二人静心聆听，一时安然若素。

月升之时，银古信步与药郎回住所，京子候在门口恭顺相迎。“二位大人，今日村中祭典可有趣味？”

“很有意思。”银古依旧亲切，一边说一边取下背箱。

“卖药郎大人感受如何呢？”

银古轻车熟路接话：“同行也加入了撒水仪式，还给我赠予了祝福呢。最后所唱的杂口流也很好听。”

京子轻笑：“那二位应是尽兴了。”

“我们一直没遇见京子小姐，不知京子小姐为何没有参与祭典？”银古问。

“奴不必参与祭典仪式。”京子话语斩钉截铁。

药郎开口：“何意？”

“奴负责二位的起居饮食，在此处等候阁下二位归来即可，秋祭祭典并不需要奴。”

“今日，山中村民无论男女老少都相聚于祭典，也不拘于形式。这场秋祭应该是你们这里一年里特别重要的事情吧。你不露面，邻里不会有说辞吗？”

“银古大人无需为此担忧。奴是个孤女，无足轻重，并不引人在意。”京子柔声解释道。

“京子小姐不必妄自菲薄。”京子一愣，这安慰之语竟是出自寡言少语的药郎之口。

“我和同行都很喜欢京子小姐做的吃食。”银古接上：“在此居住，可少不了京子小姐的照顾。”

“二位大人能喜欢京子的手艺，是京子的荣幸。”京子端上夕食后，施礼退下。

“确实饿了。同行，我开动了。”银古食指大动，胃口大开。

夜晚，万籁俱寂，又是一夜好眠。

次日，亦是银古药郎留宿于能面之村的第二日。秋阳东升，驱前夜寒气。秋高气爽，窗外有鸣雁飞过。

银古懒洋洋起身，“早啊~，同行。”

“早。”药郎已衣装整齐。

一齐进过朝食之后，银古药郎外出走动。秋风微凉，萩下叶色转黄，不远处有农人收割作物。银杏杂立，金黄随风落，落叶缤纷。树下，数小儿嬉游，银铃声渐近。

一小儿乐极生悲，跑动时不看前路，被石子绊倒在地。虽因能面覆盖不能见正脸，但看服饰身高，应是昨日摔倒的男童。银古未做他想，上前扶起男童。“跑步时不要总是回头看啊，注意脚下。”

“谢谢欧尼酱！”孩子同昨日一样，元气十足地回应银古。

之后，银古依旧和药郎一起在山村游览。看着村民生活景象，银古不安对药郎道：“樵夫砍柴，耕农种地，村妇顾家，就咱俩无事可做，四处闲逛。要不我回去帮京子小姐煮米好了。”

“随你。”药郎无与银古相左的意见。  
午食之中的米饭是银古烧干了一锅米之后的作品。柴火火候不好掌控，饭粒有些许焦黄，和京子亲手做的晶莹剔透的白米饭不大相同。

“银古大人第一次煮饭，已经很好了。”京子安慰银古道：“焦香的锅巴饭也是不少人喜爱的。”

“我也觉得味道不赖。同行，你觉得呢？”

“小生什么都吃。”说完便夹起一筷子米饭优雅地送进嘴里。

银古挠了挠头发，“你能吃就好。”

午食后，银古问京子：“京子小姐，我们下午还能帮忙做些什么吗？一直在这里白吃白住，心里有些过意不去。”

“银古大人和卖药郎大人不必忧虑此事，大可放心住下。午后也尽可在村中随意转转。”

“有哪户人家需要帮忙收割作物？或者哪家小孩没人看管的，我们也都可以帮忙。”

“如果有需要，二位大人可以去村民家问一问。”京子建议。

“好。”

休息片刻后，银古背上药箱前往农户家中。一路上，却见村夫并不忙于收割作物，村妇也不再待在家中操持家务。远处，有小儿们拿着木桶青竹奔跑而来。

“哦~，似曾相识的场景。”

银古转头，药郎就站在其身后。“同行，你怎么也出来了？”

“不出来如何看到如此有趣的事。”药郎的声音似乎有某种蛊力。

“同行，其实你早就看出什么了吗？”银古声音并无震惊，只有无力。“那为何不早点告诉我？”

“你说你想试着停下。”药郎用浸染着神秘紫色的指甲，轻扣着脸上的能面。“那么，银古桑，如果能这般悠闲宁静地生活，但停留在同一日，你愿意吗？”

与世人所不理解之事为伍的虫师，接受能力自然异于常人。从看到前日之事再度上演的那刻，银古心下便有了计较，“我不愿意。”

一切安宁皆为假象。

药郎安静听完银古的回答，之后朝玩闹的孩童们走去。

“欧尼酱要一起抓鬼的游戏吗？”孩童们热情邀请药郎一起玩耍。

“好啊。”说完，药郎抬起不曾摘下的能面面具，露出红纹妆面的俊脸和清澈魅惑的瞳仁。

嬉笑玩闹的孩童们看向药郎的正脸，登时纷纷失声尖叫，尖叫声响彻山谷，使得整个山村同时共鸣起来。“妖物啊！！！”能面本为死物，此时却在孩童们的脸上面目扭曲。

狂风肆虐，昼夜置换。一时，四周漆黑，山中树木房屋和居住的村民尽数消失。

“药郎大人，您没有遵守与奴的约定哟。”京子依旧穿着一席黄色和服，从黑暗中缓步走出，行至药郎银古面前。“那此处便容不下阁下二位了。”

话音刚落，两根袋角似的东西从京子的头部长出。看似温和的能面在京子脸上突然目眦尽裂，眼角处流出鲜血，滴落下来。京子的牙齿同时像野兽齿般从能面闭着的嘴里拱出来，将嘴唇撑破。“一定要杀了你们！”

京子状如恶鬼，向银古扑过去咬向他的喉咙。卖药郎上前一步，用退魔剑架住京子的进攻，使之和银古隔开一段距离。京子的喉管深处发出嘶嘶低吼。

药郎语气冷静：“呀嘞呀嘞，终于现出形了吗。”

电光火石间，药郎以退魔剑迅速格挡京子。顺势，银古后退数步。

“让你愤怒的理由是什么？京子小姐。”药郎一手拿剑格挡，缓缓发问。京子近距离凝视药郎双眸，似乎找回些许神志。“你的眼睛，好像紫琉璃。”但不消片刻，便发出疯狂呐喊：“所以才要杀了你呀！”京子的双手已转化成利爪，朝药郎脖颈处抓去。

千钧一发之际，药郎左手食指中指并拢，红色符箓的咒由指间释出，缠住京子，从手腕覆至利爪。京子双手被缚，只能朝药郎凄厉嘶吼。

“因能面而毁掉的安宁。京子小姐，你究竟在维护些什么？”

物怪化京子只有杀意，不答药郎问。银古见状，也摘下能面。银发青年的唯一浅绿色瞳仁在无穷无尽的黑暗中好似黑夜萤火，极美。但银古此时却面色沉重。

“啊！啊！啊！你们两个异类！怪胎！毁了一切！”京子的声音已不辩雌雄。

“呀嘞呀嘞，不佩能面者皆为异类，是吗？京子小姐，这是谁定的规矩？”

“谁定的规矩？谁定的规矩？哈哈哈哈哈，谁定的规矩？”京子因着药郎这问题，敛去不少杀意。但随即，又变得疯癫起来。“我定的！我怎么知道是谁定的！规矩就是规矩！规矩就是规矩！不遵守就会收到惩罚！”

“那么京子小姐，只要是规矩便要努力守护吗？如果这规矩并不正确呢？”一直保持沉默的银古，幽幽开口。

“如果规矩不正确？”京子喃喃自语，然后猛然抬头，从眼角涌出更多鲜血。“不正确我为何会变成现在的模样？”

身着盛装的豆蔻少女坐于轿中，衣服袭色經青緯黃，看似华贵。抬轿者为村夫四名，而围观者为村中男女老幼，人群攒动。有壮年村夫等在行轿前方，手执大小不一石块，朝着轿中扔去。有人带头，便有孩童争相模仿。边扔边喊：“怪胎！就是她害得我们没有收成！” “只有把你送给龙神，才能平息它的怒气。”“去死吧！去死吧！”

村民或激动气愤或沉默不语，但所有人对少女所遭遇之事都袖手旁观。石头砸中少女额头，血从伤口处留下，流过双眼滴至下巴。但少女口中被塞粗布，无法喊痛出声。

此景，为药郎在撒水礼时所见之幻景。幻景因药郎符咒之力，在虚空中浮现真实。轿上少女，正是京子。

缘是，此处山村居民出生之时皆有棕色瞳仁。但随着年龄增长，至十岁时，瞳仁会自然变为黑色。只有京子，全村最活泼无忧的小女孩，十岁那年双眼瞳仁并无改变。也就是京子十岁那年开始，一向丰沛的山中水源逐渐干涸起来。少了灌溉，庄稼收成也变得不好。

无忧的京子瞳仁累年不变，水脉越发枯竭。两事一经联系，早就看不惯京子，认为京子是村中异类的村民便觉得是京子触怒高山龙神，导致掌管水脉的龙神降罚于全村。京子十三岁那年，村中做下决定，将京子祭给龙神。活埋于已经几乎失去河水的河床中。

“这样的规矩值得你如今继续坚持守护吗？”银古见京子头上双角已经逐渐收回，轻轻问道。

“当月，山洪突发。山中村民皆命丧于此，其中也包括我的父母。”京子的声音也变回少女清脆的嗓音。

京子双手依旧被缚，银古走向前，轻而缓地取下京子脸上的面具。“你的眼睛很好看，很像琥珀。拥有琥珀般的双眼，并不应该是你的罪过。”

京子滚下晶莹剔透的泪珠，“从没有人这么对我说过。”

“所以，你不应该用他人的错误来惩罚自己。”

药郎手执退魔剑，剑已可拔出。

剑起，剑落。

“京子小姐，感谢招待。”银古对着眼前被药郎驱散的黑暗，郑重真挚地说。

黑暗散去，竟是艳阳天。秋日深山，树木杂立，鸟鸣悦耳。银古药郎立于一处断桥上，桥下小河浅浅。河岸处有黄花，正在盛放。


End file.
